The Longest Love Story Ever
by Obsessed beyond Obsessed
Summary: It's all about what not to do in relationships. Everything all goes wrong between everyone and the most unlikely people hook up and break up and hook up again. It's one big roller coaster. Very OOC.
1. Karasu's POV

-Karasu-

Thirty more minutes. Thirty more minutes and I'm free, free at last. Ten full hours of this life-sucking demon hole, how do I manage? I yawned loudly interrupting the silence within the silence of the room.

"It's so boring," I grumbled to myself not taking my sleepy, half-opened eyes off the clock.

My work undone, my pencil unsharpened, my paper unwritten except for the K in my name. I groaned loudly as one minute passed as I watched. If I look away, maybe it'll go faster.

I looked away for what to me seemed five minutes but to the clock, thirty seconds. I don't know how much longer I could put up with this same dullness everyday. Something exhilarating needs to happen like a parade or someone dying!

I smashed my head countless times on the table since I couldn't do much more than that. Work was boring, people were stupid, and the classroom was retarded. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang and I was the first one out. Unfortunately for me,…I had a detention…that I will _not_ be serving if I leave quick enough. I pushed through the stupid kid's and saw the bright light of the outdoors.

"Free!" I shouted happily

"Until tomorrow," Some kid said.

I groaned.

There honestly needs to be some changes in that school. If I continue this routinely crap, I'll commit suicide due to boredom. Maybe I won't ever go to school again. Yeah. Yeah! That sounds smart. No more school! But…there's no way I could leave that pudding behind. Fucking pudding!

I threw my books on my couch and started skimming through the channels on my TV. I kicked off my shoes and wriggled my toes. I shut the TV off. I'm bored again. Sounds like a really lame ass poem I just said.

The sky was a pleasant light blue without a cloud in the sky. It would be a perfect day to hang out with friends. I stroked my chin. Now…where could I find friends?

I walked to the park and lucky enough I saw Bui, and Toguro. I wish Toguro wasn't there. He's really annoying…

"Whassup' my nigga!" Toguro shouted at me.

…Embarrassing…

"Hey," I said nonchalantly.

"Wanna shoot some hoops, spank them hoes, make some money, see my grills?" Toguro continued.

"Shut the fuck up and go kill yourself. Do us that favor," I rolled my eyes.

"Aight, aight,"

I looked at Bui. He was the normal one of my friends. Not like retarded Toguro who swore he was a black MF.

"So, you came out of your cave. Big surprise. What's up?" Bui asked me.

I sighed. "Bored."

"Aight, here's wha' we do. We—

"I don't want to here it. If it's about your fake teeth don't talk to me,"

"Mellow out Karasu. You seem a bit grouchy," Bui noticed.

"I need a life," I sighed in a depressed tone. "Does anyone have a cigar?" I asked.

They shook their head.

"Some gangster you are Toguro. Can't even spare a cigarette."

Toguro smacked himself.

We stayed quiet for a while, while Bui tried to figure out what I needed.

"You need a woman in your life," He said.

"Then you bang her and pick up another hoe. Cuz that's how we do it!" Toguro said.

"You are so retarded, Toguro. Look in the mirror. You're white. You're going to get jumped one of these days."

I left the park and made my way back home. The thought of having to go to school tomorrow tore at my heart. Maybe Bui is right. I need a someone in my life. And maybe Toguro was right too, for once. Get rid of my sexual frustrations and leave her.

The next day at school, I went girl hunting. Of course they all loved me because I'm so hot. I chuckled to myself. But none of them appealed to me. As I went to my locker as scheduled, I noticed something bright in the distance. I like bright things, so…I walked up to it. It was a person. Blood red hair and the most calming green eyes I've ever seen.

Love at first sight…

I helped her with a book she dropped on the floor while she was trying to cram books into her locker.

"Thank you,"

My ears tingled with the sensation of her voice. I could hardly contain myself. I wanted it.

"My name is Karasu," I introduced myself, sticking out my hand for a shake.

"Kurama. I'm new here,"

I sighed inwardly.

"New I see. You've happened to have stumbled upon the best-rounded guy here in this hell hole of a school. It would be my pleasure to give you the grand tour," I smiled.

"Great." She smiled.

I am so turned on now!

"Could you possibly escort me to a bathroom?"

"Certainly! I did my last girlfriend in the bathroom," I smiled.

"What was that?" Kurama asked. "I didn't get the last part."

"Oh, nothing," I chuckled to myself.

As we walked, I couldn't' help but notice she was flat both ways. No ass and no breasts. Well, that's no fun. What am I supposed to grab?

"You know, you're very beautiful," I smiled that irresistible smile of mine to see if I could win her.

She blushed. "Thank you…I guess,"

Reaching the bathroom I couldn't help but notice my soon to be girlfriend…accidentally went into the men's room.

Holy hell…

She's a he. A very hot he. I wouldn't mind taking a crack outta that. Wow, I'm kinda sounding like Toguro now. …Weird. _He_ came out of the bathroom soon after my shock with a paper intertwined between his fingers, probably his schedule. I shifted my gaze lower from his face to the rest of his fairly slender body and saw he had toilet paper on his shoe. Normally being as mean as I am, I would have let him walk around with it on his shoe so he could get laughed at, but, his face was just so innocent I couldn't possibly do that to him.

"Kurama,"

He looked up from his schedule. I bent over and tugged the toilet paper off his shoe. I gagged a little in my mouth when I saw it was full of shit.

"Oh, how embarrassing! Thanks. I would've never noticed it was there. Thanks a lot!" He smiled.

I shook my hand to try and peel the paper off of me. It was no good. That shit was stuck to me like glue. I wiped the paper on the wall smearing it and smiled at Kurama.

"Karasu, right" Kurama tugged at my sleeve.

"Yes," I smiled the Oscar winning smile again.

He took a dramatic pause when he smelled something funny. I hid my hand.

"Do you smell that?" He asked pinching his nose.

"No. Nope. Not at all. I smell nothing," I said quickly.

He shook his head to forget anything he said and showed me his schedule. Holy crap! I brought the paper closer to my face to see if I was losing my eyesight.

"All advanced placed classes! Fucking Nerd!"

"Huh?" Kurama tilted his head.

"I mean…that's fucking awesome! I have some...AP classes too," Good save…

"Cool. Now we could hang out and stuff, if that's all right with you,"

We'd still hang out even if you didn't acknowledge me, you beautiful person, you.

I escorted Kurama to his next class. I was filled with joy when it was mine! This is what this school needed. A Kurama.

I really haven't been working on this story for a long time and you could gaurantee it's going to get wilder from here when more people start getting introduced and there's more people coming. This is like a roller coaster story, trust me when I tell you. If you like it, good for you. If you don't, I'm not going to lie, you suck. Just make an effort to read it at least. I'm not a review fanatic so, again, if you want, thanks. I'll post the next one tomorrow because I always think the first chapter is boring and I want to make this as interesting as possible for you people.

-ObO


	2. Kurama's POV

-Kurama-

This school was nothing like my old one. It was so much bigger and it was intimidating me. I was afraid to get lost. As I crammed books into the locker they assigned me, a strange boy came across me and helped me with my things.

"Thank you," I said kindly.

He said nothing for a minute. He looked as though he were trying to retain in something about what I just said.

"My name is Karasu," He introduced himself to me shaking my hand. He had a very firm grip when he shook me, almost as if he didn't want to let go of me.

"Kurama. I'm new here," I introduced myself.

From then on he's escorted me places, first off to the bathroom. All this excitement wanted to make me use it so badly. As he dropped me off, I was mildly disgusted by the bathroom. It was nothing like the one at my all boy private school. There was graffiti on the wall and wet toilette paper balls thrown on the ceiling. I peed as quickly as I could. I found a lizard swimming in the sink, probably an escapee from the science lab.

I began reading the graffiti on the wall when I noticed Karasu's name. The fact that he thought I was beautiful rang in my head for quite some time. Maybe I could learn more about him through this graffiti. Graffiti 101. I chuckled. Nerd humor.

"Karasu's a perv!"

Added to that was: "But, he's a sweet guy."

"Added to _that_ was: "What are you smoking! He's only nice 'cause he wants some."

"Man, we're all so gay! We're talking about another guy! Freakin' awesome!"

'Some what?' I thought.

I looked to my left. In big blue letters it said, "I SMELL LIKE CHEESE!" with a little picture of faded cheese next to it.

Ok…

I hurried out and saw that Karasu was still waiting out there. I checked my schedule while he lowered himself to pick something up.

I laughed in embarrassment. Seems I had paper stuck to my shoe. I thanked him and let him look at my schedule to point out where it was that I had to go next. Lucky for him and me, we had the same class next.

He sat me down next to him and stared at me profoundly, tracing my every curve and line of my figure and face. It was a little…uncomfortable, but I'll get passed it. Maybe he just didn't get a good look at me before.

"Nigga!" I heard very loudly from the entrance of the classroom. I went to look but my face was turned to Karasu's by his hands around my face. They were cold, which made me shiver. He laughed nervously.

"Don't mind him. I really have no idea who he is!"

"Nigga, over here. What's up Karasu? What's cracka' lackin'?" The boy said. He was very large, with immense muscles. Towers and towers of them!

"Crack-a-what?" Karasu asked.

"What's going on? Ugh! Get wit the lingo!"

The very muscle-y man looked down at me and lifted his sun glasses.

"Very pur-dy Karasu. Aren't'cha goin'a introduce me?"

"No! Go away stranger!" Karasu hissed.

"I'm Kurama." I said very lowly due to their loud talking.

"Toguro," He answered back. He gave Karasu a flip of his finger and walked out of the class. I stared at Karasu.

"I _really_ have _no idea_ who that was," He smiled nervously.

I returned the smile and removed his hands from my face.

Class began shortly after the commotion and I began doing my work in silence. Karasu did the same and finished much faster than I. He then began staring down at my work making all sorts of weird faces.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, placing my pencil down, feeling a little irritated.

"You're doing it all wrong," He said.

Wrong! But I never do anything wrong! I bunched up my hands into fists with my anger of being wrong. Relax, Kurama. Relax. It's a one time thing. Maybe he's the one doing it wrong. Think positively. Yes, positively.

"You're supposed to carry all the numbers to the top of the equation, add them all together, divide by the total, and _then_ find the square root." He explained.

He was right. I can't believe he was right and I…wrong.

"Thanks," I said shakily, my eye twitching.

By the end of class, a short recess was upon us. Afterwards more classes. I sat on the floor while Karasu did his best to entertain me. When he failed, he crawled up to me and inched his face very closely to mine. I pulled back a little only to have him even closer. I could feel his breath. What is he doing?

"I find you _very _attractive, Kurama. You make this sense of pleasure course through my veins. It's unbearable," He said almost breathless.

"Uh…um…I…I…don't know you like that," I quavered.

"But wouldn't you want to? I'm fun and smart. I could be nasty if you want me to," He smirked.

I pulled further back each time him being closer to being on top of me. Just as he was about to lock lips with me, a ball went flying towards his head. He landed on my lap from the impact.

"When will that kid ever learn to stop messing with me!" Karasu grumbled loudly. "Hiei!" He shouted loudly looking away from me and to his backside.

A dark child was laughing to himself, enjoying himself greatly for what he did. I'm glad he stopped him. That would've been my first real kiss. I don't think I'm ready for that yet… Well, not really my "first kiss." I mean I do kiss my mom, bu not there. Let me shut up. I'm embarrassing myself.

So I'm assuming _none_ of you liked the first chapter? I mean I got hits on it, but it wasn't that _good_ to be reviewed? When I meant by "I'm not review happy" I really did mean it. It would be awesome to reach like 100 hits or something, but I'm just starting so I really don't expect it and as of now I do like to know if I should continue my story or not or if it's in the least worth reading. It was ridiculous, really. One of you even put me on their favorites and didn't even have the courtesy of writing me anything. Lol. It's really funny. I'm only doing this 2 chapters in a row thing once. I want to keep you people on it and seeing how I'm not, oh well. I'll just keep doing it because Ilike writing and it's my time wasted.


End file.
